Santa Baby
by emillyy
Summary: All Human/One-shot The Cullens and the Swans holiday festivities together! Lots of fluff and some humor! R&R!


**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry it's late! I have been SO busy today! This one is for my readers. Merry Christmas loves! X I hope you're all doing well and I wish you the best. :D I really love Christmas time. I hope you enjoy this. :D It's pure humor and fluff! Enjoy! xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I was dancing in my room to Taylor Swift's, Santa Baby, having the time of my life. I loved Christmas time. I couldn't wait until tonight. We were having the Cullen's over for dinner and presents. Those people consisted of my boyfriend, my best friend's, and my second set of parent's. I knew by far, this would be the best Christmas ever. Edward and I have been dating for almost a year now. I remember the day he asked me out...

_December 31, 2008_

_"Edward, just ask me out already," I demanded. We just got done making out. Again. You'd figure we'd be dating after all this affection and PDA, but nope. I mean, we've been best friends forever and he finally declares his feelings for me but he just won't ask me out yet. I didn't get it. He keeps saying, "time is patience my Bella," but all I really hear is ,"blah blah blah." I loved him, he loved me. Perfection, right? "I mean, why are you holding out? Not over your last love still?" I teased. He had dumped Tanya for me when we started getting closer and when I told him, also, how I felt. I felt a little bad, but I didn't really. Tanya was never nice. She didn't deserve anyone like Edward. Not that I did, but she never treated him right. He was unhappy with her. Well, that's what he told me. Tanya's meanness aside, I felt a little bad for her. I felt bad for anyone who didn't get Edward to themselves. So why was I feeling bad for myself? Oh, that's right. The love of my life won't declare our status._

_"Remember what I told you," Edward murmured into my skin._

_"Time is patience my Bella," I said in a whiny voice, trying to imitate him, and failing. He just chuckled. "You're so annoying," I mumbled, my heart beating erratically in my chest from him kissing my neck. Every inch of it._

_"You're cute when you're frustrated," He mumbled, pulling my face down to his. He went to kiss my lips, but I moved them a little to the left so he hit the air. I jumped up._

_"Ha ha!" I turned around an wiggled my but before running out of my room. I heard him groan and get up, chasing my through the whole house. I screamed. "Mom! Help!" I ran straight into her while she was cooking dinner for New Years Eve._

_"Bella, careful," She cautioned. "Now, why are you running around like a wild child?" She looked at me._

_I was nearly out of breath "Edward...is...gonna kill me!" I got it out fast before taking off out the back door to the pool area. That was when I realized that was a terrible idea. Then I saw Edward standing by the pool with a smirk on his face._

_"You wouldn't," I gasped._

_"Bella, I think we both know me better than that," He said, with a sly smile on his face. Many past times of Edward pushing me in the pool when we were younger. Crap!_

_"But...but...it's COLD outside!" I stuttered. I saw him runs towards me. I was gonna run, but my feet were frozen thinking of the cold rush of water that was going to hit my skin. I screamed and closed my eyes, waiting, feeling the impact of Edward's warm arms around my body. Waiting for something that never came._

_"Bella, you don't actually think I'd push you in the freezing water, do you?" He chuckled. I let out of sigh of relief, still in him arms. I would've put my arms around him too, but I was so relieved. "You suffered enough and after seeing your face when you thought I was going to actually push you in..." He trailed off laughing loudly._

_"Okay, Edward. Very funny. Now enough," I snapped. He always won._

_"Oh, Bella," He sighed and looked down to me and into my eyes. I forgot everything in that moment. I forgot I was supposed to be mad at him. I forgot my parents were right inside. I forgot we would have friends over in less than two hours. I forgot tomorrow would be a new year. A new beginning. All I _could _remember was Edward and why we were together. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me passionately._

_When I came up for air, I came up breathless. Apparently I forgot to breath, too. "That's my Bella," He whispered. "And I got my kiss, too," He smiled widely. I shook from his cool breath on my face. "Let's get you inside," He said taking my hand._

_"I never thought I'd see the day my daughter runs from Edward Cullen," I heard Renne say. She was laughing. Charlie nodded in agreement._

_"Oh hush," I mumbled and wrapped my arms around Edward's waist, leaning my head against his chest._

_"I knew she couldn't resist too long," I heard Charlie say from the living room. He'd been watching the whole thing. I blushed._

_"You took the words right out of my mouth, Charlie," Edward chuckled._

_*_

_"It's almost midnight Bella," Edward said excitedly._

_"It is," I smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips._

_"9...8...7...!" I heard Alice chanting and hugging Jasper tightly. We all joined in._

_"6...5...4...3...2...!" We all yelled, getting louder and louder, waiting in anticipation._

_"...1!" We all yelled in unison. Before I knew it Edward's lips were at my ear._

_"Bella, will you be my girlfriend? I love you," He whispered happily in my ear._

_I was shocked, but I knew for too long now what my answer would be the day Edward asked me that. "Yes," I answered blissfully. "I love you, too."_

_*_

_"You waited this long to ask me out so it could be special? And romantic?" I paused. "Well, it was. How sweet, Edward," I smiled to myself, my head against his chest, looking at the New Years cheer at New York City on tv._

_"Well, mostly so we would remember the date better for future reference, but um, that too sure," He said quickly, a smile in his voice. Wait, what? I picked my head up and smacked the side of his arm._

_"Ow!" He feigned hurt._

_"Now, I know why I picked you," I just rolled my eyes and smiled the biggest smile. I went to kiss him but he started talking, confusion on his face._

_"Picked me? You had other choices?!"_

He didn't let that go for about a week. At first, I decided to play with him a bit, but after a while he got so annoyed, I just decided to explain to him it's more of an expression. Idiot. Sometimes he is too much like his brother, Emmett.

"Bella, it's time to get dressed. The Cullen's will be here any minute," Renee said, looking flustered.

"You okay, mom?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine," She sighed. "I've just been busy all day and your father isn't much help."

"Couldn't say I disagree," I laughed.

"Well, like I said, get dressed. Edward will be here soon," She flashed me a sweet smile, showing innocence.

"You're never innocent using _that_ against me, Mom," I laughed, but did what she said.

I ended up curling my hair for Alice's sake. She says Edward loves it that way…so maybe for Edward's. I would've worn a blue dress, for Edward also, but it was Christmas, so I just picked red. It was the cutest red dress I've ever seen. It's set right above my knees and has the prettiest edge to it with spaghetti straps. I wasn't a fan of the spaghetti straps, but with the whole dress thrown together, it looks great. I was just about to zip my dress up…

"Darn, I was about 20 seconds too late," I heard a beautiful, velvety voice chuckle. I whipped my head around and saw his lovely bronze hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Edward!" I nearly took him out. Before he could say anything, I kissed him. He looked so handsome. And delicious. "I could just eat you up," I breathed, after coming up for air. He put his right back on mine except this time he poked his tongue through my mouth.

"Dido," He laughed. Sort of. It's hard to laugh when you're…a…making out. He slipped his hand into the open part of my dress, but then released his lips from mine. "Need help with this?" He smiled a wicked smile.

"Please," Was all I said. He slowly zipped it up brushing his finger swiftly along my back. I shook a little and even noticed goose bumps forming. I turned around so he could take me in his warm arms.

"Merry Christmas," He whispered.

"You, too," I whispered back.

"You look beautiful tonight, Bella. You always do," He winked. I blushed. He lightly brushed his finger across my cheeks, making me blush harder.

"I always think it'll wear off…" I paused and looked up at him. "Eventually. But it never does," I admitted. I knew he knew what I was talking about. His effect on me never really gave out. Not that I minded.

"I'm glad," He said, sincerely.

"Me, too," I giggled. He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"There, you're perfect," He smiled, satisfied.

"Well, I'm no you," I laughed at my dumb joke.

"True," He joined in. "Kidding," He winked and nudged my nose with his finger.

"Merry Christmas! Alright, enough PDA on my watch. Let's open presents," I heard a bell voice say, happily.

"Alice," Edward scolded. I laughed.

"Al, we can't open them yet!" I said. Everyone behind her laughed. Apparently Jasper, Emmett, and Rose joined, too.

"Okay, well let's go!" She said, demanding.

"So pushy," I laughed and Jasper just nodded in agreement.

"Good to see you again sis," Emmett said jokingly.

"I know! What…has it been…one whole day since I've been to your house?! I've missed you," I joked.

"I know!" He said, serious.

"You actually sounded serious, Emmett," Rose laughed.

"What are you talking about Rose?" He asked. 'Wow,' was all she mouthed behind his back.

"There you kids are!" Esme exclaimed. She took me into a tight hug. "Merry Christmas Bella," She said blissfully.

"Thank you," I said, really meaning it.

"Bella," Carlisle nodded. "Merry Christmas," He smiled. He looked just like Edward when he did that sometimes. Rather, Edward looks like him. I giggled.

"What are you laughing at, love?" Edward whispered in my ear. I just shook my head to show him it was nothing. He rolled his eyes.

"Let's eat!" Renee called.

"Finally! I'm starving," Emmett said.

"You're always hungry," Rose replied.

"So are you baby," He laughed. She glared at him. Then, we all laughed. Edward pulled my chair out for me. Always a gentlemen. I sat in the middle of my two favorite people. Edward on my Right and Alice on my left.

"This is fantastic Charlie," Carlisle complimented.

"Charlie? Yeah, right. I can hardly get him to cook regular dinners for just us three, forget ten of us," Renee laughed.

"Well then, _Renee_," He corrected. I just rolled my eyes. Parents are really lame.

*

After dinner we all gathered around to open presents. My favorite part every year. The parents were talking and sipping wine while us six exchanged gifts.

"I hope you like it," Edward said, worried.

"I'll like anything from you Edward," I said, trying to soothe him. I slipped my finger under the paper. "Remember, it's the thought that counts," I winked at him. It didn't seem to work. "Edward, seriously, I'll love it no matter what."

"I know, I know," He said, convincing himself more. I opened the box to find the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It had a heart charm with a line of diamonds outlining it. In the middle it said _Edward & Bella forever. _It had one ransom red ruby along the line of diamonds.I was almost more in love with it than I was Edward. He noticed the way I looked at it.

"I'm going to take that as a yes?" He said, doubtfully.

"Yes! I love it. Thank you," I got up to get his present. When I put it on his lap, I planted a little kiss on his cheek. "Your turn," I smiled, but I definitely lacked confidence. I tired not to show it as much. He said he'd wanted an ipod for forever now, so that's what I got him. He started to open it.

"No…way!" I thought he was going to drop it to pick me up, but instead he held onto his new baby tight and his old baby tighter. "Thank you so much, Bella! I can't wait to get music on this!" He exclaimed.

"Good," I smiled and kiss his lips. It felt like reuniting with an old friend after many years, but it had only been a couple of minutes. And plus, me and his lips weren't friends. We were so much more.

*

Alice ended up giving Jasper clothes. A lot. Not a shocker there. She also gave him a cd he's wanted for a while. She gave Rosalie a straighter/curling iron. She gave me make-up. Kind of insulting. I just laughed. She gave Edward and Emmett shoes. Rosalie gave me and Alice friendship bracelets we could all wear, which was okay with me. We had to make sure it satisfied Alice first though. She gave the boys there own, too as a joke. We all laughed. I gave Alice a dress and told Edward to give her a sewing kit. She loved it. I gave Rosalie earrings. So did Emmett. Jasper gave Alice a certificate to go on a shopping spree. Rosalie gave Emmett a food basket as a joke. She gave him a football to play with his brother's, too. Emmett and Jasper gave me a hug, but then said they were joking . Emmett _tried_ to give me a kiss. Yeah, right. A lot of gift exchanging went on that night.

*

Edward dragged me over to the door and I didn't get why until he pointed up.

"Oh, we're under the mistletoe," I giggled. He leaned down and kissed me. After a nice long kiss, I came up for breath with a fresh blush on my face. I heard Emmett making jokes about us, but I was to caught up in Edward. Then, I noticed he lifted his right arm and stuck up his middle finger. I gasped. "Edward!" I laughed.

"How rude!" Alice stomped out.

*

We ended up laying games and sitting by the fire all night, After a while we all calmed down and it was time to say goodbye.

"This was the best Christmas ever, Edward," I smiled hugely.

"Couldn't agree more," He said. "And thank you for the ipod. I love it.

"Come on kids, it's time to go. Santa won't come if you're over here," Esme teased. Edward rolled his eyes.

"And I love this," I pointed to my chest where my necklace hung. He'd helped me put it on earlier.

"It looks beautiful on you. But just about anything does," He flashed a smile then winked.

"Especially that make-up Alice got me," I laughed and he joined in. We were at the door now.

"Well, I have to go, but I promise I'll call you tomorrow and we can tell each other everything we got," He promised. That's what I loved about Edward. He wasn't only my boyfriend, but he was my best friend. I realized everyone else was in the car now.

"Cool," I agreed. He leaned down once more and gave me the sweetest kiss of my life.

* * *

**A/N: So…did you like it? I hope so. :D Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you have a great rest of the holidays!**

**-Much love, Em. (: xoxo**


End file.
